MIRADAS
by peeveshp
Summary: En vez de prestar atención a la clase de Snape, Harry tenía los ojos clavados en Hermione, haciendo que ella esquivara sus miradas insistentes. Aun así, Hermione no podía evitar ponerse roja, sentirse nerviosa o volverse torpe... Cada que volvía la cara, se encontraba con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.


Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

 **MIRADAS**

 _"Como cuando tu mirada chocó con la mía_

 _y el tiempo no supo si seguir avanzando o colapsar"_

 _Jaime Sabines_

Hermione miró el reloj esperando a que la clase de Aritmancia terminara. A través de la ventana, las hojas caídas de los árboles, invitaban a caminar por los jardines a todo aquel que tuviera tiempo de hacerlo, pero desafortunadamente, ella no podía darse ese lujo, pues tenía varios libros pendientes que revisar y un par de tareas que no podían esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Al sonar la chicharra, Hermione abandonó el aula y se dirigió a la mazmorra de Snape, sin saber que un chico de ojos verdes había abandonado la torre de adivinación y había corrido escaleras abajo a toda velocidad, sólo para encontrarse con ella y pasar unos minutos a su lado antes de entrar a la clase que más odiaba.

-¡Hermione! –gritó Harry, alcanzándola en un pasillo.

Ella se giró, reconociendo la voz de su mejor amigo.

-¿Todo esto piensas leer? –preguntó Harry acercándose y ayudándola a cargar los libros que ella había sacado de la biblioteca esa mañana.

Hermione asintió dedicándole una sonrisa y agradeciendo su ayuda.

-¿Alguna vez terminarás de leer toda la biblioteca? -preguntó Harry-. Por lo menos dime que ya vas a a la mitad.

Ella comenzó a reír sin tomarlo en serio.

-Vamos a clases -pidió Hermione, comenzando a caminar más rápido-. No podemos llegar tarde a pociones.

Él tuvo que correr para alcanzarla. Los dos entraron a la mazmorra y el juego comenzó para Harry. Un juego de intercambio de miradas que se daba lugar cada vez que estaban juntos.

En vez de prestar atención a Snape, Harry mantenía sus ojos fijos en Hermione, haciendo que ella esquivara sus miradas insistentes, sin no por ello poder evitar ponerse roja, sentirse nerviosa o volverse torpe.

Cada que Hermione volvía la cara, se encontraba con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban como si su poción no estuviera a punto de explotar en cualquier momento o como si Snape no estuviera rondando cerca de ellos.

Harry no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Hermione era el centro de su atención. No importaba que ella advirtiera sus miradas, él no podía dejar de observar sus cabellos largos y rizados, sus ojos cafés, grandes y brillantes, su nariz respingada y la curvatura de sus labios, y hablando de curvas, tampoco pasaban desapercibidas esas novedosas e intrigantes curvas que su cuerpo había adquirido en los últimos meses, tan interesantes que más de una noche le habían robado el sueño.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Quién sabe?

La única culpable de ese repentino e inesperado interés era ella.

¿Por qué se había despedido de él con un beso en la estación de King Cross? Sólo había sido un simple beso en la mejilla… Había sido algo tan inocente y natural que no podía explicarse todavía, cómo ese simple contacto había tenido la fuerza suficiente de hacer que pensará en ella todo el maldito verano.

Hermione intentó inútilmente ignorar a Harry, prestar atención a la clase y concentrarse en su poción, vació los ingredientes siguiendo la receta al pie de la letra y dejó que sus amigos hicieran su trabajo. Ron se entretenía cortando unas ortigas mientras que la poción de Harry parecía un caso perdido desde hace más de diez minutos.

-Si la sigues viendo de esa forma, vas a acabártela antes de que tu poción explote –dijo Neville.

Harry miró su poción, tenía un pésimo aspecto.

-¿Cuándo vas a invitarla a salir? –preguntó Seamus.

El ojiverde se volvió, de manera que Seamus y Neville lo habían descubierto.

-Deberías de hacerlo ya –intervino Dean-, Hermione está cada vez más guapa y cualquier otro podría adelantarse.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, disgustado porque también Dean compartía su secreto, pero la idea de Hermione con otro tipo, era lo más desagradable que le había pasado por la cabeza desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana y comenzó a pensar en ella.

-¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando? –preguntó Ron.

-De Harry y Hermione –dijo Neville.

-¡Ah! -dijo Ron, como si aquello fuera el tema más natural del mundo y estuviera cansado de la pasividad de sus amigos.

¡Vaya! Hasta Ron que era de razonamiento lento, lo sabía.

 _"Prefiero arrepentirme de lo que haga, que de lo que deje de hacer"_ -pensó Harry tomando un pergamino limpio y comenzando a escribir un par de líneas.

-¡Señor Potter! -dijo Snape, interrumpiéndolo

Él levantó la mirada y trató de tapar con sus manos el pergamino.

-Déjeme ver –ordenó Snape.

-Profesor…

Snape le quitó el pergamino ante la mirada sorprendida de Hermione y del resto de la clase.

Harry vio la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujaba en los labios de Snape y tuvo ganas de apuntarlo con su varita para lanzarle un Crucio.

-"Querida Hermione" –dijo Snape, leyendo en voz alta sin ningún pudor o discreción-. "Creo que debemos hablar, encuéntrame en el lago después de la cena".

Harry estaba totalmente rojo, enojado y dispuesto a matar a Snape, en cambio, Hermione estaba que un color se le iba y el otro se le venía. A pesar de sus miradas insistentes, ella aún no podía creer que Harry había escrito algo que parecía una invitación al diálogo después de tantos meses de silencio.

-Fuera de mi clase, señor Potter -dijo Snape, señalando la puerta y haciendo añicos el pergamino antes de aventarlo al cesto de la basura-. ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Harry guardó sus cosas tan rápidamente como pudo, salió de la mazmorra con pasos largos y la vista fija en Snape, jurando que algún día acabaría con él y su horrible cabello grasiento. Antes de abandonar el aula, su mirada se encontró con la de Hermione, fue sólo una fracción de segundo, apenas el tiempo suficiente para que Hermione supiera que su propuesta estaba en pie.

Hermione aguardó impacientemente hasta que terminó la clase y en cuanto sonó la chicharra, guardó sus cosas y caminó por los pasillos, buscando a Harry. Su búsqueda fue inútil, no había ni rastro del ojiverde... Se consoló pensando que lo vería en la clase de historia de la magia, pero él jamás apareció… Y esa clase se convirtió en la más eterna de todas. Amaba a ese loco y no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde podía estar. Lo peor del caso es que estaba segura que no lo vería hasta después de la cena.

"Encuéntrame en el lago"

El corazón se le encogió de la emoción al pensar en algo que parecía una cita.

* * *

Todo estaba listo, sólo era cuestión de esperar a que Hermione saliera del gran comedor y se encontrarían en el lago.

¡Merlín! Vaya que estaba nervioso. Por primera vez, iba a confesarle sus sentimientos, pero tratándose de su mejor amiga, ni siquiera sabía el terreno que estaba pisando. Su única certeza era que la amaba… Y ese amor merecía una oportunidad.

-¡Harry Potter! –dijo Filch al encontrarlo en uno de los pasillos, justo cuando Harry se dirigía a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa.

El ojiverde se detuvo y se volvió dedicándole una mirada desdeñosa.

-Llevo horas buscándote. La profesora McGonagall quiere verte en su despacho.

-Pero…

-Ahora mismo –dijo Filch, señalando el camino y haciéndole saber que estaba dispuesto a escoltarlo.

Sin más remedio, el ojiverde obedeció.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Harry, llamando a la puerta.

-Adelante, Potter –dijo McGonagall, señalando la silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio.

Harry tomó asiento y McGonagall clavó sus ojos en él.

-El profesor Snape me ha informado que en vez de poner atención a su clase, te dedicas a escribir mensajes para tu compañera Hermione Granger.

Él la miró incómodo y molesto.

-Me temo que tendré que castigarte por esa conducta.

-Ya me han bajado puntos por eso.

-Lo lamento, Potter, pero está noche limpiarás sin magia la sala de trofeos.

-Esta noche no puedo –dijo Harry, tenía que ver a Hermione en el lago, no podía plantarla.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Puedo limpiar el castillo completo las noches siguientes, pero esta noche no.

-Harry Potter, tu castigo no está a discusión, además de lo ocurrido en pociones, no entraste a Historia de la Magia.

-Profesora McGonagall, por favor, reconsidere... El castigo puede ser mañana o pasado.

-Lo lamento, Potter, pero será hoy –dijo la profesora enérgica-. Es todo, puedes retirarte. Ve con el señor Filch, te está esperando para acompañarte a la sala de trofeos.

Harry abandonó el despacho furioso. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Hermione?

El ojiverde atravesó el hueco del retrato, Filch había tenido la osadía de acompañarlo hasta la entrada de la sala común, por lo que sólo disponía de un par de minutos para hablar con Hermione y ofrecerle una disculpa antes de ir a cumplir con su castigo.

-¿Has visto a Hermione? –preguntó Harry a Parvati.

-Sí, está en nuestro dormitorio.

-¿Puedes pedirle que baje un momento? Es urgente.

-Claro –dijo Parvati, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Hermione tardó un minuto en bajar y una mirada le bastó al ojiverde para encontrarla totalmente hermosa.

-Hola, Harry –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola –dijo él intentando sonreír.

-Pensé que no te vería hasta después de la cena.

-Hermione, lo lamento mucho, pero no podré verte a esa hora.

-¿Antes de la medianoche?

-No puedo.

Hermione asintió mordiéndose los labios. Había hecho sus deberes a un lado y había pasado más de una hora enfrente del espejo para nada. ¿Cómo podía dejarla plantada de esa forma? ¿Acaso no había sido su idea encontrarse en el lago?

Harry la miró intentando aclarar las cosas:

-Lo que pasa es que…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones –dijo Hermione con altivez.

-Pero…

-Descuida, no pasa nada –dijo ella, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

-¿Podemos dejarlo para mañana?

-No puedo mañana –dijo Hermione con fingido orgullo-, tengo una tarea pendiente de aritmancia que me llevará toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

-Quizás pasado mañana…

-Ya veremos –dijo ella antes de desaparecer.

Harry la vio irse apretando los puños con frustración. Hermione corrió a su cama en cuanto cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua? Si ella significara algo para él, no le estaría cancelando una cita a última hora. Quizás solamente se estaba engañando a sí misma, pensando que él había olvidado a Cho Chang.

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue anoche? –le preguntó Luna a Hermione al encontrarse con ella en la entrada del gran comedor.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Hermione

-Todo el colegio habla de lo sucedido con Snape. Tú anoche ibas a encontrarte con Harry. Es obvio que le gustas mucho.

-Me canceló –dijo Hermione, buscando a Harry entre todos los comensales, comprobando desilusionada que él no estaba ahí.

-Seguramente tuvo un problema. ¿Cuándo van a verse?

-Él quería que nos viéramos hoy, pero le mentí inventando un trabajo de Aritmancia.

-No puedo creer que seas tan tonta, si tienes suerte, Harry te buscará hasta dentro de una semana o dos...

-¿Y si no vuelve a buscarme?

-Vas a tener que vivir con eso.

-¡No!

Luna sonrió advirtiendo la desesperación en los ojos de Hermione.

-Hoy mismo en cuanto entren a clase, los dos inventaran cualquier pretexto para volver a hablarse y el alma les volverá al cuerpo… Y en cuanto tengan un rato libre, saldrán a caminar por el lago.

-¿De verdad, lo crees?

-Estoy segura.

Después de desayunar, Hermione llegó al aula de transformaciones. La sala estaba vacía, pues aún faltaban varios minutos para la clase. La chica tomó asiento y hojeó distraídamente su libro.

-Hola –dijo Harry, entrando inesperadamente.

Ella volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, una simple mirada del ojiverde hizo que su corazón volviera a cobrar vida.

-Hola, Harry

-Lamento mucho lo de anoche –dijo Harry, viéndola a los ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-McGonagall me castigó por lo ocurrido en la mazmorra de Snape, tuve que limpiar la sala de trofeos.

Ella lo miró visiblemente apenada.

-Lo siento, Harry.

-Hermione ¿tú pensaste que yo me estaba inventando una excusa para no verte?

-Perdóname, debí saber que tú no eres capaz de hacer algo así.

-No, yo si soy capaz.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, confundida.

-Haría eso a cualquier otra chica, pero no a ti, Hermione. Contigo no podría.

La castaña sonrió finalmente.

-Cualquier hombre inventaría mil mentiras, pero para salir contigo –dijo Harry, guiñándole un ojo.

-No cualquier hombre

-Eso es bueno porque soy celoso.

Ella rió mientras sus mejillas adquirían un fino rubor.

-¿Nos vemos esta noche? -preguntó Harry.

-Sí –dijo Hermione antes de que un par de compañeros de Hufflepuff ingresaran al aula.

En menos de dos minutos el aula estuvo llena y McGonagall apareció en el estrado.

La clase transcurrió sin incidentes y no fue hasta el término de la misma que McGonagall llamó aparte a Hermione, pidiéndole que esperara unos minutos porque quería hablar con ella.

-Te veré en cuidado de criaturas mágicas –dijo Harry a Hermione antes de salir, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione asintió. Sus compañeros abandonaron el aula y ella se quedo sola con McGonagall.

-¿Qué ocurre, profesora?

-Necesito pedirle un favor, señorita Granger. He tenido mucho trabajo y hay un alumno que me ha pedido asesoría con mi materia. Desgraciadamente, no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo y no sé si usted pudiera ayudarme con él.

-¿Quién és?

-Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Hermione asintió sorprendida.

\- Justin es un chico brillante que ha tenido algunas dificultades para entender las últimas transformaciones que hemos visto y no quiere rezagarse, por eso me ha pedido ayuda, pero desgraciadamente no he podido abrirle un espacio.

-Comprendo

-¿Puede echarme una mano con él?

-Por supuesto

-Muy bien, le diré que lo verá esta noche en la biblioteca.

Hermione abrió la boca enormemente, esa noche no podía.

-Profesora, no puedo hoy, quizás mañana.

-¡No puede ser! Si usted no puede hoy, tendré que buscar a alguien más. Justin no quiere quedarse atrás y no está dispuesto a esperar más tiempo. Tiene que ser esta noche.

-Yo no puedo.

-Creí que podría contar con usted –dijo McGonagall con severidad.

Hermione la miró consternada.

-Sólo serán un par de horas –insistió McGonagall.

La castaña la miró sin saber cómo negarse.

-Por favor, señorita Granger, nadie mejor que usted para ayudar a Justin.

Hermione asintió, sabiendo que no tenía más remedio que posponer su encuentro con Harry.

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue con McGonagall? -preguntó Harry a Hermione en cuanto la vio llegar a clase de Hagrid.

-Me ha pedido que la ayude esta noche.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo siento, Harry, lo del lago tendrá que ser mañana.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Harry sin poder disimular su decepción.

-Pasaré varias horas en la biblioteca cumpliendo con un encargo de McGonagall –dijo Hermione, viendo la sombra que se dibujaba en los ojos Harry.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? –preguntó el moreno resignado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, Harry tenía tal expresión, que ella no quiso decirle que se trataba de una asesoría para Justin Finch-Fletchley.

* * *

La castaña llegó a la biblioteca después de la cena, Justin ya estaba allí, esperándola en una mesa.

-Hola, Hermione.

-Hola –dijo ella, sentándose junto a él.

-Gracias por estar aquí

-De nada –dijo ella, mirando por la ventana el lago con ojos de cordero de sacrificio-. ¿Con cuáles transformaciones tienes problemas?

Justin le mostró una larga lista. Hermione echo un vistazo al pergamino, tenía la certeza de que esa noche sería más que larga.

Harry terminó sus deberes en la sala común y subió a su dormitorio.

-¿Tan rápido regresaste del lago? –le preguntó Ron.

-Hermione se encuentra en la biblioteca, no pudimos vernos.

-¡Qué mala suerte!

-Sí, McGonagall le encargó un trabajo.

-Si realmente te interesa, deberías ir a la biblioteca –dijo Neville, metiéndose en la conversación.

-Si yo fuera tú, estaría acompañándola –intervinó Seamus.

-Demuéstrale que estás con ella -dijo Dean.

Harry asintió convencido, tomó su capa y salió de su habitación.

¿Qué tenía de malo una cita en la biblioteca? ¡Merlín! Esas cosas solamente podían ocurrir con Hermione Granger.

El moreno llegó a la biblioteca, la señora Pince ya se había ido y nadie lo regañó por estar ahí a esas horas de la noche. Harry caminó entre los diversos estantes hasta que encontró en una de las mesas a Hermione acompañada de Justin.

Los ojos de Harry pasaron de Hermione a Justin y de Justin a Hermione, por lo menos tres veces antes de que la pareja se diera cuenta de que Harry los estaba mirando.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, arrepintiéndose en ese momento por sólo haberle contado una parte de la verdad y sin saber cómo explicarle el resto.

Harry los miró sin poder disimular su estado de ánimo. Había sido un imbécil por ir a buscarla e interrumpir su cita con Justin. Sin querer estar ahí un segundo más, dio media vuelta y se fue antes de que ella pudiera decirle cualquier palabra.

Justin parecía totalmente ajeno a la situación y apuntaba con su varita un durazno, intentando convertirlo en calabaza.

Hermione quiso salir corriendo detrás de Harry, había sido una tonta por no decirle que el encargo de McGonagall se trataba de una asesoría para Justin.

-¡Mira, Hermione! Finalmente lo conseguí –dijo Justin, señalando una calabaza.

Hermione volteó la mirada, observando la calabaza. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de Harry?

-Tengo que irme, Justin

-¡Por favor, quédate! Aún no puedo convertir una vela en candelabro.

-Tendrás que leer el libro y practicar mucho –dijo Hermione, levantando sus cosas y saliendo de la biblioteca.

Hermione atravesó el retrato de la dama gorda con la esperanza de encontrarse con Harry, pero la sala común estaba vacía, y ella no tenía más remedio que esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder hablar con él.

* * *

-Hola, Harry ¿podemos hablar? –preguntó Hermione en cuanto lo vio aparecer en la sala común a la mañana siguiente.

-¿De qué, Herm?

-De lo de anoche.

-No tienes nada que explicar -dijo Harry, bastante seco.

-Me gustaría hacerlo.

-No pasó nada.

-Pero estás muy enojado -repuso Hermione sintiendo que su vida colgaba de un hilo.

-Supongo que sí, voy a la biblioteca y te encuentro absolutamente hermosa pero con Justin.

-Querrás decir con el tipo más aburrido del planeta.

-¿La pobre señorita Granger bostezó toda la velada? -preguntó Harry con falsa gentileza.

-En realidad tuve insomnio pensando en ti, no podía dormir pensando que estabas enojado conmigo.

-¿Por qué estabas anoche en la biblioteca con Justin?

-McGonagall me pidió que lo ayudará con su materia -dijo Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos-. Perdóname por no haberte dicho toda la verdad

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que cualquier hombre inventaría mil mentiras para estar contigo?

Hermione asintió.

-Pues Justin es uno de ellos -dijo Harry totalmente convencido de sus palabras.

-Parece que estás celoso –observó Hermione.

-No lo estoy

-Me hubiera gustado que lo estuvieras.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar, Hermione Granger? -exclamó Harry con rudeza- ¿Qué estoy que reviento de los celos porque estoy enamorado de ti?

Hermione sonrió, dedicándole a él su sonrisa favorita.

-¿Te gusta Justin? -preguntó Harry viéndola a los ojos con una expresión que lo delataba por completo.

-No.

-¿De verdad es el tipo más aburrido del planeta? -repuso Harry con recelo.

-Sí.

-Me alegro porque si estás pensando que le voy a dejar el camino libre, estás muy equivocada. Jamás podría renunciar a ti.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa infantil.

-¿No has advertido mis miradas durante las clases? ¿Te han pasado desapercibidos mis intentos de querer pasar más tiempo a tu lado? ¿No te has dado cuenta que ya hasta visito la biblioteca con tal de verte?

Ella rió feliz.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione –dijo el moreno, mirándola a los ojos- No me preguntes desde cuándo porque ni yo mismo lo sé, pero lo que siento por ti es lo más maravilloso que he llegado a sentir por alguien.

-¡Harry!

-Podría decirte mil razones por las cuales llegué a quererte, pero lo único cierto es que no necesito una sola razón para amarte... Y aunque tú no sientes lo mismo por mi, yo...

Hermione se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo.

-Harry, no puedo creer que no te des cuenta que también estoy enamorada de ti.

Él sintió que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, acercó su cabeza a la de Hermione y abrazó su estrecha cintura.

-Te amo –murmuró el ojiverde.

-Yo también te amo –dijo ella, curvando sus labios de una forma tan especial que le cortó la respiración al chico por unos segundos.

-Voy a besarte –advirtió Harry.

-Hazlo

Él se acercó a su rostro, cerró sus ojos y apretó suavemente sus labios contra los de ella. Hermione le echo los brazos al cuello y acarició sus cabellos negros. Harry la estrechó con más fuerza e hizo de aquel beso un encuentro más profundo.

-¿Crees que esta noche si podamos salir a pasear por el lago? –preguntó Harry en cuanto sus labios se separaron.

Hermione sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-Procura no meterte en problemas para no ser castigado.

-Y tú procura no aceptar asesorías con tipos aburridos.

-¿A las ocho? -preguntó Hermione riendo.

-Siete y media.

-¿A las siete?

-En punto –dijo Harry antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Saludos

Liz


End file.
